


Valentine's Day

by exarchangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Like, One Shot, Oneshot, Valentine's Day, it's like pure sugar, the fluffiest thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarchangel/pseuds/exarchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elementary school SamJess for Valentine's day!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day! Check out my writing tumblr @ writtenbyrachel, and my regular tumblr @ exarchangel

Walking through the doors of an elementary school on Valentine’s day was like jumping headfirst into a pool of glitter, hearts, and fundip. Some of the kids would bring roses for their teachers, some would get them chocolate, some made adorable handmade cards that the teachers loved even with their spelling errors. And, of course, all the kids gave out valentines to their classmates. Some had ones with cartoon characters on them, or gave out those sweetheart candies with the cute sayings (even though everyone thinks they taste disgusting.)  
But Sam’s Valentine wasn’t in his class. As he walked out to recess with the rest of Mrs. Johnson’s first grade class, he was only looking for one girl.  
Jess was in second grade, with big blue eyes and pretty blonde hair. She was a year older than Sam, and about three inches taller, and most importantly, she was the prettiest girl in the whole world. He saw her standing over by the swings with her friends, and felt in his pocket for the card he’d made her. He started walking over, and all of a sudden, he was right in front of her, and so nervous he forgot what he was going to say. “Hi Sam!” She said when she saw him. They’d been friends since he started school here four months ago, and he’d had a crush on her ever since.  
He stood there awkwardly shifting on his feet for a minute, before reaching shyly into his pocket and pulling out a big red heart, with the words “Be Mine” scrawled on the front in big, sloppy letters.  
“I-I was wondering i-if you’d...be my Valentine?” He stammered out has he handed her the card, face turning the same color as the construction paper.  
She smiled at him, so big it showed both of her missing teeth.  
“Of course I will, Sammy!” She said enthusiastically, holding the heart to her chest. He smiled and relaxed his face, grinning like a complete idiot. She walked back inside with him after recess, promising to sit with him at lunch in an hour.  
When he sat down at the table next to her in the cafeteria, she handed him a card of her own, with glitter-glue hearts covering the entire front. Inside, in loopy handwriting, were the words “To: Sammy, Love: Jess.”  
And maybe, way back then, neither of them really knew what the word “love” meant. But now, fifteen years and one beautiful daughter later, they definitely did.


End file.
